


and turns them to hunters

by Pomfry



Series: Jondami Week 2018 [4]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: I'm getting back in my swing for angst it's great, It's because he's half human, Jon's powers are different than Clark's, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: His powers - they’re under a fragile command, one that could break any minute - has broken. His solar flare is the result of him pushing them back behind a dam and putting his hands over his ears and humming and pretending not to hear the screams.





	and turns them to hunters

**Author's Note:**

> weird as fuck writing today fam but I don't care!

Jon has power lurking underneath his skin, a white hot power that burns and makes his breath catch sometimes as he reigns it in. It wants to flare, to hurt, but Jon’s never wanted that. He wants to _help_ people, wants to protect. He’s never had it in him to cause someone pain. He hates it, hates how people can do that without a thought, and maybe it’s not a surprise, but when he found out Dad was Superman, something - eased.

It _wasn’t his fault._ This power that is just under his skin, in the air he breathes, in the way he can break a table without a second thought - that isn’t just because of him. He always thought that he was odd - strange, even. He’s always been afraid to test his limits because he could _hurt_ someone if he did.

But he’s half-Kryptonian. So he can be trained, can learn how to control it.

Dad’s powers - they don’t quite work like his do. They’re at his beck and call and Jon has to work to get his under control. His powers are unyielding and wild, slipping just out of reach each time he comes close to fixing it. They’re unwieldy and fall from his mind like smoke. They don’t want to be retrained, to be checked. They’re destruction and death and fire trapped in the body of a ten year old who has an iron will and they want to _be free._

Jon can’t let that happen.

He pushes himself, makes himself trained twice as hard, pulls himself up from the ground when he collapses just to train some more because they’re resolute, not willing to be swayed. Jon runs himself into the ground and they still protest.

Jon only grits his teeth and trains until his muscles are burning and his eyes are drooping.

His powers - they’re under a fragile command, one that could break any minute - _has_ broken. His solar flare is the result of him pushing them back behind a dam and putting his hands over his ears and humming and pretending not to hear the screams. 

A gentle hand.

Jon is a well of untapped power and potential and - 

Well. Damian, really, is what makes him stop fearing them so much.

 _And be super,_ Damian had told him with a devil-may-care grin, and Jon had been unable to refuse. He’s always had a bit of a temper and unable to resist a challenge. He got it from his mom.

 

\--

 

Damian slams into the wall, a pained little gasp escaping him, and Jon’s powers _riot._

 _They hurt him,_ they cry, clamoring against the barrier made of will and stubborn. _They hurt him, they hurt him!_

Jon staggers to his feet, closing his eyes against the agony his broken arm gives him as it hangs limply at his side. He braces himself against a broken pillar, the smooth white stone rough against his hand. _Fuck,_ but he hates fights like this. They always end in Jon getting hurt and Damian trying to tough out his injuries and Jon having to battle his powers even more. They’ve decided Damian is their favorite person and _really_ want to kill everyone who even so much as gives him a scratch. 

 _That they did,_ he thinks grimly, and tries not to agree with them, _and we’re going to make them stop._

His powers settle, at that, but only slightly.

“So,” Jon calls through the ache in his chest, “what do you get from doing this?”

The woman laughs, spinning and trailing her fingers in the air. Little ripples appear, and Jon watches them warily. They were fast and _dangerous._ “Oh, nothing much,” she says, grinning at him like this is all a big joke. “I just wanted to have some fun!”

“Fun,” Jon bites out, “that involves hurting innocent people?”

She gives him a pitying look. “Exactly. There’s not much I can do when I’m locked up in my own house.”

Jon’s mind races. “Trapped in your home,” he says slowly, putting the pieces together; he’s always been smart and he has the mind of a journalist, “are you Isabel Jackson?”

She immediately snarls at him, those ripples flying towards him. Jon side steps, wincing as the movement makes his arm move. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“I’m not Isabel Jackson,” she hisses, copper hair flying as she shakes her head violently. “My name is Isabel Martin. That’s always been my name and it won’t _change!”_

With a shriek she hurls her - _are they air blades,_ Jon wonders - at him. Jon launches himself into the air, trying not to hit the ceiling and mostly failing. Then he remembers Damian. Damian that Jon had moved in front of protectively without even knowing it. Damian that is watching with wide eyes, frozen in place with a broken leg as the blades move towards him, and -

Jon’s powers burst out of him. He can’t stop it; they tear past his trembling limits and shrill madly as they tear into Isabel with claws and it’s a _solar flare_ but it’s not too and Jon doesn’t know how to stop it or make it halt but it’s - 

It’s kind of a relief. He’s been tense for months now, since his last solar flare, and this is like he’s soaking in hot water and letting his muscles relax. It’s like - like he’s been holding onto something with a death grip and only just now letting go.

Jon closes his eyes and let’s the power of a star going supernova explode.

 

\--

 

When he wakes up, it’s to Damian staring down at him, eyes wide with worry, and as soon as he takes in a breath, Damian’s clinging to him, nearly sobbing, and Jon blinks at the sky, something clicking together in his mind.

 _Oh,_ he thinks, then again, **_oh._  **

“Jon, you stupid, _stupid_ idiot,” Damian says, tears starting to make his domino mask slip, and Jon’s powers purr at his realization.

 _Oh,_ he thinks.

 _Indeed,_ they reply, smug as hell, and Jon surges forward, pressing his lips to Damian’s since he’s never had much control over his impulses.

 _This makes everything that much better and harder._  

Then Damian kisses him back, and, well, that just - makes his day that much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
